


Home Care

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e22 SWAK, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a lot of paperwork involved in signing someone out of the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Care

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “The paperwork was endless.” ( _The Fault in Our Stars_ , by John Green, page 42)

Twenty pages in, Gibbs sighed loudly and put on his reading glasses. He was tempted to get Ducky to read through all of this gobbledygook for him— or, better yet, get the hospital to release Tony without all of this legal crap.

But he was stubborn enough to want to do it himself.

Tony was well enough, now, plague bugs dead and breathing on his own, not to need the constant monitoring of the hospital, but nowhere near enough to be sent back to his apartment alone. And when the hospital had finally gotten around to looking in Tony’s records for his next-of-kin, they’d found that the name belonged to an old partner from two police departments ago, who’d been killed in the line of duty before Tony had even heard of NCIS.

So, Gibbs was filling out paperwork, signing his name to page after page of medical and legal mumbo-jumbo he only half understood. But it was well worth the effort, to be able to sweep into Tony’s room, to drop a clipboard and a change of clothes on Tony’s bed, to snap “Sign that, DiNozzo, and get dressed,” just to hear the surprised happiness in Tony’s voice when he said, “You taking me home, boss?”

“If you get a move on,” said Gibbs, and he almost cracked a smile at how fast Tony scrawled his name at the bottom of the release form.

THE END


End file.
